The Avengers Meet Hogwarts
by HonoraryAvenger
Summary: What would happen if the Avengers all met in classes at Hogwarts? This is a story about the lives of each member of the team as they grow up as students at Hogwarts. It will be years 1-7. Canon ships. Clear summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who have been led here because you have followed/favorited me as an author for my story Eagle: first my gratitude followed by a Welcome Back! For those of you who are new: I say Welcome! **

**I cannot even begin to explain how obnoxiously excited I am about this story. My first love is, and always will be, Harry Potter. (I have a deathly hallows tattoo on my foot to prove it. It actually says "Always" and the A is the symbol. It's pretty awesome.)**

**My second love is of course the Avengers. I just couldn't resist merging them into one story.**

**All of the characters from both worlds will eventually be shipped by canon standards. If you want a break down, PM me and I'd be happy to provide it.**

**Okay so before we begin, I want to kind of give you a basic timeline:**

**This story is set after the war but before the epilogue. I am about 75% positive that I will have the main Harry Potter characters (Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc.) as characters as well. They will however be married/working. I will have the secondary characters from the novels in the story for sure (Neville, McGonnagal, etc.). In addition, I will also have some of the Avengers' cast as different adult figures as well. I'll see if you can figure them out.**

**Anyway, this A/N is getting long so I will take my leave. Please read and review. I need to know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed. How else would I get better? **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Okay so since I am never consistent with these and I always forget, I am doing an all encompassing one! This disclaimer applies to all chapters from here on out. All characters, scenes, and universes are strictly the property of J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectively I own nothing but my own scatterbrained ideas and plots. **

* * *

Clint Barton was afraid to open his eyes. He heard the older boys moving around the room, tormenting those who were unfortunate enough to be awake at the same time.

It was his eleventh birthday and he didn't particularly feel like picking out the atomic wedgie he knew was sure to come.

It wasn't always like this at the orphanage. Until three months ago, no one bothered him. His big brother was Barney Barton, and no one messed with Barney which in turn extended to his little brother. Three months ago, Barney ran away, leaving his brother behind.

Clint heard the older boys leaving the room and cautiously opened one of his eyes. His only friend, Bruce Banner, sat on his own bed watching Clint.

"Happy Birthday." He said.

Clint sat up and swung his legs around. "Thanks. Did they get you this morning?"

"Nah, they were too focused on Jimmy's new basketball. I'm sure that's where they'll be all day." Bruce told him. "We can celebrate your birthday in peace." He pulled a package out from under his pillow. It was small and wrapped in newspaper.

"Bruce, you didn't need to spend your allowance on me." Clint told him. Bruce shoved the package in his hands.

"What else am I going to use it for?"

Clint opened the present and pulled out a small slingshot.

"I figured since your other one got taken…" He was cut off when Clint forcefully hugged him.

"Thank you, Bruce. This is awesome!" Clint balled up a piece of paper and set the slingshot. He aimed at the light switch. He let it go and the room was shrouded in darkness.

Bruce stood up and turned the lights back on. He grinned at his best friend. "Let's go to the roof."

The two boys climbed out onto the fire escape and up onto the roof. It was their private sanctuary. No one knew about it and they were sure to get in trouble if anyone had ever found them up there.

They spent the morning shooting at the older boys on the basketball court with tiny pebbles. They laughed silently as the boys got more and more frustrated by the tiny stings of pain they kept feeling.

"It's almost lunch time." Clint told Bruce. "Let's get back down to the room before anyone comes in looking for us." Bruce agreed. They walked to the edge of the roof and saw a stern looking woman walking towards the orphanage. She had gray hair that was pulled back into a tight bun and was wearing an emerald green dress and jacket.

"I wonder who that is." Bruce said as he climbed down the ladder.

"Dunno." Clint followed him down. "But if she's here to adopt someone, than I feel bad for that kid. She looks terrifying."

They climbed deftly into their room. They were closing the window when they heard someone approach the door.

Clint hid his slingshot beneath his mattress before the door swung open. Matthew, one of the aides, walked in.

"Clint, there is someone here to see you."

Clint looked sharply at Bruce. What did that old woman want with him?

"I'll meet you at lunch." He told Bruce before following Matthew downstairs. He led him to the office of Mrs. Cleary, the head of the St. Thomas' Home for Boys. Sitting across from her was the woman in green.

"Mr. Barton," Mrs. Cleary started. "This is Professor McGonagall. She would like to speak to you about joining her school."

Professor McGonagall extended her hand and Clint shook it. "Which school is it?"

"Mr. Barton, I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. It is a school for children of certain abilities. I would like to extend an invitation for you to enroll with us."

"What kind of abilities?" Clint asked, suspicious. It wouldn't be the first time Mrs. Cleary sent a kid off to the crazy house.

"You're very special, Mr. Barton. Your name has been down for our school since your birth." McGonagall sidestepped the question.

"I don't think my dad would have let that happen if he knew." Clint told the woman. "I think you have the wrong Clint Barton."

"I can assure you that I do not." She turned to Mrs. Cleary. "I would like to speak to Mr. Barton alone, please."

Mrs. Cleary didn't take well to being kicked out of her own office. "Listen here…" Suddenly, her body froze mid-sentence. Clint's jaw dropped in shock.

"Close your mouth, Mr. Barton, lest you catch flies." McGonagall chastised. "Now I am going to cut directly to the chase. You are a wizard."

"I'm sorry; I think you just said that I'm a wizard. They don't exist." Clint told her.

"They most assuredly do. Has anything ever happened to you that you cannot explain? For example you suddenly find yourself in a different place? Or that something you willed to happen, happened?"

Clint thought back to the day his slingshot was taken away. It was a month after Barney left and one of the older boys had come after Clint. He had climbed a tree to get away but the boy was persistent. Suddenly. acorn after acorn fell from the tree and hit the boy until he ran away. Clint got blamed for shooting them at him when he knows he didn't even touch an acorn and he certainly never even took his slingshot out.

McGonagall gave him a knowing look. "Mr. Barton, Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will help you fine tune your magic and teach you control. It is a boarding school so you will be with us for nine months of the year." She handed him a letter. "This is your acceptance letter. Inside you will find a list of supplies that you will need to bring with you." She pulled a small sack out of her handbag. "This is your allowance for supplies. Hogwarts has a fund that helps students that have no way of buying supplies. What you don't use, you may save. I will have an associate come by the end of the week to take you shopping. Do you have any questions for me, Mr. Barton?"

He shook his head and stared at the letter. Nine months? What about Bruce?

"Professor McGonagall, can normal people go to Hogwarts?"

She smiled sadly at him. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Barton. I will see you on the first of September." With a wave of her hand, Mrs. Cleary moved once more.

"…I will not," She clutched her head. "Oh, dear; I feel a bit woozy."

"You'd better take a seat." McGonagall told her. "I must be on my way." She stood up and nodded to Mrs. Cleary. "Mr. Barton, I shall see you soon." She took her leave.

"Go to lunch, Mr. Barton." Mrs. Cleary shooed him out of the office.

He really wanted to be alone to contemplate what had just been presented to him but he couldn't just abandon Bruce at lunch.

As he walked to the dining area, he kept thinking about what she had said. How could he be a wizard? Things like witches and wizards didn't exist and know he's being told he is one? He felt like it was one gigantic joke.

He found Bruce sitting at a table in the corner. He sat down across from him and put his head on the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Bruce asked him before he shoveled mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"No." He groaned into the table.

"What did that lady want?"

Clint lifted his head slightly. "I can't tell you here. I'm not even sure it's real." He rested his chin on his crossed arms. "How likely would it be for Barney to come up with an elaborate way to get me out of here? Like say he sent someone to tell me I'm leaving for a boarding school for people with magical powers?"

"I'm really confused." Bruce put his fork down.

Clint sighed. "I'll tell you after chores."

Once Bruce finished eating, the two did their daily chore of clearing up the dining hall. Once they were through with the daunting task, they went up to the room they shared with four other boys.

One of the boys was in there so they had to wait for him to leave before they could climb up the roof.

Clint handed him the letter for him to read.

"Clint," He said after he read it. His eyebrows furrowed. "This says that it's a school for witchcraft and wizardry… are you a wizard?"

"I guess so." Clint fooled around with his slingshot. "I never even knew they existed and now they want me to go to this school for nine months every year." He saw the sad look on Bruce's face. "Bruce…"

"You should go." He said determinately. "Really. This is so cool and you can't stay just because of me. Maybe you can teach me some stuff when you get back."

Clint hugged him. "You're my best friend, Bruce. I promise I'll write you all the time. Maybe next year, when you turn eleven, you'll be able to come too!"

"I don't think I'm a wizard, Clint." He said sadly. "But we'll always be best friends."

"We have two weeks until I have to leave." Clint hopped up. "Let's go have some fun!"

* * *

The two boys made the best of the weeks they had together. They spent most of their time on the roof, joking and talking.

By the end of the first week, Clint was again called down to Mrs. Cleary's office. This time, a handsome man in an immaculate suit was waiting for him.

"Mr. Barton, this is Professor Coulson of that school you'll be leaving for."

The man held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Barton. I'll be taking you to shop for school supplies. Do you have your list?"

Clint shook his head. "No, it's in my room." An idea popped into his head. "Professor Coulson, since I'll be leaving for nine months, can we take my best friend with me? We want to spend a lot of time together before I leave."

Professor Coulson looked like he was contemplating it. Finally he nodded. "If it is okay with Mrs. Cleary, than your friend may come along."

Clint turned to her and folded his hands. "Please, Mrs. Cleary! I'll do double chores until I leave!"

"Fine, I will allow for one person to go with you. Mr. Banner I presume?"

Clint nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you, Mrs. Cleary!" He ran out of the room, shouting, "I'll be right back" over his shoulder. He slid into his room and nearly knocked Bruce over.

"Bruce, one of the professors is here to take me supply shopping and he said you can come with us!" He could barely contain his excitement.

"Really?" Bruce asked with wide eyes.

Clint grabbed his coat, his list, and the money he was given. "Come on!" The two boys ran down the stairs. Coulson was already waiting in the lobby.

He smiled warmly at Bruce. "I'm Professor Coulson."

"Bruce Banner. Thank you for letting me go with Clint." Bruce said.

Coulson blinked in surprise at the name but made no comment on it. "It's my pleasure but we do have some rules that I'm going to need the both of you to follow." He led them out of the door and into downtown London. "I believe it is safe to assume that you know the type of school Mr. Barton will be attending?"

"Yes sir." Bruce answered.

"Well then you should know that not many muggles know of our existence."

"What is a muggle?" Clint asked.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that I have to start at the beginning. A muggle is a non-magical person. They have no powers. Magic is something that you are born with. A witch or wizard could have two magical parents, a single magical parent, or none at all. They are called muggleborns. That is you, Clint. Both of your parents were muggles. We're not sure how it happens but it is more and more common." Coulson explained.

"Where are we going exactly?" Clint looked at his list again. "I've never even heard of most of these things. Where would I even get a wand?"

"In the heart of London, there is an alley where the magical world is able to shop. We call it Diagon Alley." Coulson was playing on a hunch as they approached the Leaky Cauldron. There was a reason he allowed Mr. Banner to come along.

He slowed the boys down as they reached the pub.

"Why are we stopping? I don't see the alley." Clint furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"We have to enter the alley through here." He pointed at the door.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Bruce asked. Coulson smiled, his suspicions confirmed. Muggles couldn't see the sign.

"Yes. It's a pub. The entrance to the alley is on the other side." He opened the door to allow them in. "We'll have some lunch before we get your supplies."

Coulson waved to Hannah, the owner, before taking a seat in a booth with the boys. Within seconds, a tall man came to the table. He shook Coulson's hand.

"Great to see you, Phil." The man said.

"Good to see you too, Neville. How are Hannah and the twins?" Coulson responded with a smile.

"Well, you know Hannah; never taking a day off. The twins are probably at the Weasley's shop stocking up for school." Neville shook his head. "New students?" He nodded towards Clint and Bruce.

"Clint Barton and Bruce Banner," Coulson introduced. "Clint is starting his first year." Neville shot a questioning look to Coulson but didn't verbalize his thoughts.

He turned to the boys. "I'm Professor Longbottom. I'll be your Herbology professor at Hogwarts." He chuckled at their confused looks. "It's the study of plants. Plants are very important in our world because they have many purposes. They are used for potions and some have very potent qualities even while taken alone. Anyway, I'll save my speech for the first day. What can I get you boys to drink?"

Neville took their orders and walked off. The two boys looked at Coulson expectantly, itching for more information.

He smiled at their eager faces. "Professor Longbottom really knows his subject. You'll learn a lot in his class.

"Professor Coulson, how do people…muggles not see this place and walk in?" Bruce asked. Coulson was impressed by his perception.

"Muggles are not able to see this pub. When they pass the building, all they see is an abandoned shop."

He was surprised when Clint was the first to catch on. "But Bruce saw it!" He said excitedly.

Bruce looked at Coulson with wide eyes. "How did I see?"

"Technically, I'm not supposed to tell you." He smiled. "But since you both worked it out for yourselves, I may as well confirm your suspicions There is a book in Headmistress McGonagall's office that records the name of every witch and wizard at birth. This allows us to send out letters on each child's eleventh birthday. We send faculty out to those children who are muggleborn or in your cases, orphaned. We are to help these student's adjust to the news. At your orphanage, there were two names listed to attend Hogwarts, both a year apart. When Mr. Barton asked for a friend to accompany him, I had a feeling that the one person he befriended would be the other wizard. Sure enough, when you walked down with Mr. Banner, I knew for certain that you too were a wizard."

"Does that mean I can go to Hogwarts too?" Bruce asked in awe.

Coulson nodded. "When your eleventh birthday comes next year, I will personally deliver your letter."

Clint had the biggest grin on his face as he hugged Bruce. "See, Bruce! We'll only be apart for a year! Then you get to come with me!"

Bruce couldn't believe he was a wizard just like his best friend and they would be going to school together.

"Were my parent's wizards?" He asked Coulson.

He looked at Bruce sadly. "Your mother was. She was a dear friend of mine."

"I don't remember her much." Bruce told him.

"I promise we'll share stories." Coulson told him kindly. Neville sat their food in front of them.

"There you go. Made it myself." He said proudly. "Enjoy."

"Let's eat and then we'll head into Diagon Alley." Coulson said as he took a bite of his chicken pot pie.

Clint took a look at his pea soup and paled.

"I know it looks menacing but trust me, it's the best pea soup around." He reassured Clint.

They finished lunch, paid, and Coulson led them out the back door. Using his wand, he tapped a few bricks, and the wall opened up. Clint and Bruce stared in awe at the sight before them.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

**Remember, I need to know what you think!**

**Clint and Bruce are the only characters that I am going to introduce this way. They have more of a back-story than the rest of the characters.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a shorter chapter. I've introduced the rest of the main characters who will be joining Clint at Hogwarts. Next chapter is the train ride and Sorting! AH I'm so excited!**

**Real quickly, I wanted to respond to a review. Unfortunately it came in as a guest review so I'm not able to personally respond. I just want to thank you so much for your review. Reviews like yours is the reason I continue to write. I am very excited about this story and I'm glad to see that you are as well. I do actually have a plan for Bruce. You'll just have to wait and find out! P.S. You speak english very well. :)**

**Onward!**

* * *

Thor Odinson knew he was in big trouble. His parents had entrusted him with looking after his brother while they were in a meeting and what does he do? He loses him.

"Loki!" He called out as he maneuvered through the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Suddenly, he ran into another body and they went crashing to the ground.

"I beg your pardon!" Thor said as he helped the boy up. "I was being careless."

The sandy haired boy rubbed his elbow. "I'm okay. No harm, no foul."

"Mr. Odinson, why are you running through the streets?" Thor looked up and saw his Charms Professor looking down at him.

"Good day, Professor Coulson." Thor said sheepishly. "I'm looking for my brother Loki. He's run off."

"Where are your parents?"

"They had a meeting at Gringotts." Thor told him. "Loki and I were to shop for school and then I lost him."

"Well, maybe we can help you look for him." Coulson said. "Mr. Odinson, this is Clint Barton and Bruce Banner. Mr. Barton will be a first year and Mr. Banner will be joining us at school next year."

Thor stuck out his hand. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Thor. I'm in Gryffindor house."

The boys shook his hand but looked confused. Thor wasn't sure what he had said wrong.

"Gryffindor is one of the four houses at Hogwarts along with Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw." Coulson told him. Thor realized that they didn't know anything about Hogwarts. "I will explain more later but for now, let's find his brother. Any idea where he would've gone?"

Thor shook his head sadly. "We were in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. I turned back around and he was gone."

"I'm sure he hasn't gone far. Tell you what, why don't you and Mr. Barton go look in Flourish and Botts and Mr. Banner and I will go look in the Apothecary?" Coulson suggested. Thor nodded his head and he and Clint headed towards the book store.

"How old are you?" Clint asked him.

"I'm twelve. I'll be in my second year. My brother will be a first year like you." Thor told him as they walked through the aisles.

Clint kept turning his head to look at all of the books. He wasn't much of a reader but they looked intriguing nonetheless. He recognized some of the names from his list.

Suddenly, he heard Thor shout. "Loki!"

Sitting in an armchair at the back of the bookstore was a boy with black hair and pale skin. He looked up from the book he was reading when he heard his name and rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

The book clattered to the floor when Thor hugged his brother. Loki struggled out of his grasp to pick up his book.

"What do you want, Thor?"

"Brother, Mother and Father told us to stay together so we can buy supplies for school. Why did you run off?" Thor asked.

"That store is barbaric. I wanted to read." Loki shrugged. He looked at Clint. "Who are you?"

"Clint Barton. I'm starting Hogwarts this year." Clint held out his hand. Loki hesitated before taking it.

"Loki Odinson," He introduced. "I'll be starting Hogwarts this year too."

"How long have the two of you known about magic?" Clint asked as they left the store to find Coulson.

"Our entire lives," Thor said as if the answer was obvious. "Our parents are the Duke and Duchess of Asgard. That's in Norway. We are pureblood."

"Oh. Professor Coulson said that I was a… a muggleborn I think." Clint furrowed his brow. "Neither of my parents were magical. I didn't even know I was a wizard until a week ago."

"I can't imagine not being able to do magic." Thor said. "Why are you with Professor Coulson instead of your parents?"

"My parents died three years ago. Professor Coulson is taking me to get my supplies." Loki shot Thor a look and he had the decency to look shamefaced.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He can be quite daft sometimes." Loki apologized.

Clint shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright. We should probably go find Professor Coulson now."

The two brothers followed Clint out of the store. Coulson had just left the apothecary with Bruce.

"Ah, I see you have found Mr. Odinson. Loki, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Professor Coulson." Loki answered respectfully.

"He was reading a book." Thor told Coulson. "I should've known that's where he'd be. Thank you for helping me look."

"It was no problem, Thor." Coulson turned to Loki. "Stay with your brother. He was very worried about you."

Loki hung his head, embarrassed. "Yes sir."

"You boys are welcome to shop with us." Coulson invited.

"Thank you, Professor." Thor said, accepting.

It took them an hour to get everything they needed. They were headed to the bank to meet Thor and Loki's parents when Clint was distracted by a window showcase.

"Woah." He stopped in his tracks. In the window was sleek black broom. "We can actually fly on broomsticks?"

Coulson smiled. "Yes we can. This is a special model for Quidditch players."

"Quidditch?" Bruce asked, joining Clint.

"It's only the best sport!" Thor boomed. "The Karasjok Kites are going to take it to the World Cup this year!"

"Quidditch is the official sport of the magical world." Coulson explained. "Think of it as a mix between football and basketball, but in the air."

"That sounds dangerous." Bruce said.

Clint's eyes grew wide. "That sounds awesome. Can I get a broom?"

"Unfortunately, first years are not allowed to have brooms." Coulson told him. Clint's face fell. "But you will learn to fly this year and there are brooms at school that you could borrow."

Clint nodded enthusiastically and reluctantly moved on with the others.

The Duke and Duchess of Asgard were waiting patiently outside of the bank.

The Duke shook Coulson's hand. "Professor Coulson, pleasure to see you again. Thank you for helping our boys with their shopping."

"It was my pleasure, Lord Odin." Coulson said. "I was showing these two new students around and had no problem with helping your boys as well. They are very well behaved."

"Boys, have you gotten all of your supplies?" Lady Friga asked.

"Yes mother." The brothers said in unison.

"Say thank you to your Professor. We must be going."

Thor and Loki both thanked the professor and said goodbye to Bruce and Clint.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both. I look forward to attending school with you." Thor bowed. Clint and Bruce looked uncomfortable. Loki discreetly bumped Thor and he almost went tumbling.

"I'll see you at school." Loki said, masking his laughter. The boys waved as they walked away with their parents.

"I see you made new friends today." Friga said.

"We did, mother." Thor said. "Neither of them knew they were wizards until a week ago!"

"Unfortunately that happens quite often." Friga explained kindly. "Many children now are muggleborn and they don't know about their heritage until they are to leave for school."

"The both reside in an orphanage." Loki said quietly.

"That is terribly sad. Perhaps we can invite them over for a few weeks during the summer."

"Oh we would very much enjoy that!" Thor said.

They had reached the apparation spot. Thor grabbed his father's hand and Loki, his mother's before both parents apparated back to their home.

It was a large mansion, with extensive grounds on the shore of Norway.

Thor and Loki were sent off to their rooms to wash up for dinner.

"I'm so happy you will be joining me at school this year, brother." Thor told him sincerely.

"It was quite nice around here, alone." Loki said with a small smile. "Quieter."

Thor meant to elbow him playfully but Loki dashed out of the way. Thor chased after his brother, laughing. Loki ran into his room and stuck his tongue at his older brother before closing the door in his face.

"I'll get you later, Loki. Mark my words!" He said through the door.

Loki placed his packages by his desk. He reached into his robe and pulled out the book he had been reading when Thor had found him. He had slipped it into his pocket as they left the shop without anyone noticing. He knew that his parents had plenty of money to buy the book but sometimes he needed the thrill of taking something that doesn't belong to him. He didn't know what was wrong him. With a sigh, he placed the book on his bed side table and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

"Uncle Ivan, please!"

"No, Natalia. You will be going to Durmstrang and that is my final decision."

Natalia Romanova grabbed her uncle's hand. "Uncle Ivan, both of my parents attended Hogwarts. I would like to continue in their footsteps. Please, Uncle."

Ivan looked at his niece's pleading green eyes. He had raised her since she was four after her parents perished in a house fire. He desperately wanted her to be as close to Russia as she could and Scotland was much too far away for his taste. He had enemies and if they ever found out about Natalia, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Yet he knew how important Hogwarts was to her. She constantly wanted to know more about her parents.

And he just couldn't say no to her.

He sighed heavily. "Natalia, you know my line of business and you know it won't be safe for you to be quite so far."

"I know the risks, Uncle Ivan. But I'll be at school, protected!" Natalia reasoned.

"Natalia, I will allow you to go to Hogwarts..." She gasped. "…on the condition that you go by a different name while there. I do not want anyone to know that you are connected with the Romanova line."

She nodded her head enthusiastically. He knew she really wasn't listening to him. "Natalia, I am going against my better judgment here. Please do not make me regret this."

She leapt into her uncle's arms. "I won't! Thank you so much, Uncle Ivan!" She kissed his cheek.

"I will contact Hogwarts in the morning and let them know that Natasha Romanoff will be attending this year." Ivan picked his paper back up. "Now, if you would please allow me to finish."

Natalia ran off to her room in the manor. She couldn't believe he had said yes. She picked up the picture of her parents that she had at her bedside table.

Hogwarts: she could hardly believe it. She'd be able to walk the halls that her parents once did. Maybe she could even learn more about them!

With a blissful sigh, she collapsed on her bed and held the frame to her chest. She was going to Hogwarts.

* * *

Steve Rodgers was in his home gym lifting weights when his mother came in.

"Steven, James is here to see you." She told him. Steve dropped his weights as his best friend walked into the room.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the sight of you working out." James said with a laugh.

"Ease off, Bucky." Steve used his nickname. "I'm trying to make the… football team this year."

Bucky shook his head. "Who would've thought that you going away to boarding school made you want to bulk up and play in sports."

"I can't be a scrawny guy forever, Bucky."

"You're twelve, Steve."

"Did you come here to make fun of me or are we going to hang out on my last week?" Steve asked him. Bucky looped an arm around his shoulder.

"Why couldn't you just go to normal school with the rest of us?" He asked as they walked to Steve's room.

"I told you. It's a family tradition. I have to go until I'm seventeen." Steve sat down on his bed. "I'll be back for Christmas break. Just like last year."

Bucky sprawled out on the floor. "It's not the same though. You're probably making new best friends too."

Steve thought back to his friend Thor. They were both in Gryffindor house and had spent all last year together.

"You are my best friend, Bucky." Steve told him. "Any other friends I make come second to you."

Bucky sighed dramatically. "I hate you." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Boys, come get some lunch!" Steve's mother called up the stairs.

They stared at each other for a second before they jumped up and sprinted for the stairs.

* * *

**Short chapter I know but I just needed to introduce them. In case it wasn't too clear, both Steve and thor will be starting their second year while Clint, Natasha and Loki will be first years. **

**Sorting next. :) Try and guess which house each will be in! I may actually be a bit predictable but we'll see. **

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First and foremost, I freaking love you guys. Your response to my story has me so anxious to post new chapters! You are all amazing!**

**I do want to respond once again to my favorite guest reviewer. I am so happy that you like the way I am portraying Loki. I personally love his character. I don't think he is a truly bad guy. He loves his brother but he doesn't quite feel comfortable with who he is. Obviously there is going to be tension when he finds out he's adopted but that won't happen for a good while. Now he's just a quiet, slightly misunderstood child. Thanks for your review!**

**That all being said, here's Chapter 3. The Sorting Hat's song is the same song from the Sorcerer's Stone (Philosopher's Stone) because I lack the creativity needed to write a new one, so I do not own it. It's all Ms. Rowling's. :)**

**Onward!**

* * *

Clint was a nervous wreck. His trunk was packed and he was all set to leave. Coulson would be arriving soon to take him to the train station.

But the one thing he was dreading was saying goodbye to Bruce.

The two had been best friends since Bruce came to the orphanage three years ago. How was he supposed to say goodbye to the only friend he's ever known?

Bruce walked into the room and looked sadly at Clint's trunk. "I can't believe you're leaving today."

"I swear I'll write every week! And just think, next year you'll be coming with me!"

"Yeah I guess. I'm still going to miss you." Clint hugged him.

There was a soft knock. "Clint, Professor Coulson is here." Matthew told him. Clint gulped and nodded. He looked back to Bruce.

"I'll be back for Christmas." Clint told him. He hugged him one more time and then grabbed his trunk. He waved meekly at Bruce. Bruce barely put any effort into his own wave. Clint bit his cheek to keep from crying as he left the room.

When he saw Coulson, the professor looked at him sympathetically. He placed a hand on his shoulder but offered no words of comfort. He knew they wouldn't be helpful.

The pair walked around to the back of the building. Coulson pulled a card out of his pocket.

"Normally I would take you to the train station by car but time is of the essence today." Coulson pulled out his wand and it reminded Clint of his own wand that lay nestled in his rucksack. Coulson tapped the tip of his wand to the card. "_Portus._"

Clint watched but nothing seemed to happen.

"Hold on to the card. Make sure you have a good grip on your trunk. This card is a portkey and will take us directly to Platform 9 ¾."

There were so many questions Clint had about that particular sentence but didn't get a chance to ask any. He felt a pull behind his naval and shouted in surprise as he felt himself being pulled through the air. He landed hard on his stomach and the wind was knocked out of him.

He saw a hand in front of his face and the person helped him up. It was a skinny boy with blond hair.

"The first time is always the hardest." He said to Clint with a smile.

"Thanks." He dusted his pants off. The noise around him was deafening. He looked around and saw people everywhere. Kids and parents were walking around, finding friends or saying goodbye. Directly behind them stood a majestic looking scarlet train: The Hogwarts Express.

"Hello Professor." The boy said to Coulson (who had landed gracefully on his feet).

"Hello, Mr. Rogers. How was your holiday?" Coulson asked.

"I had a great holiday but I'm anxious to get back to school." He answered honestly. He turned back to Clint. "I'm Steve Rogers by the way. Are you a first year?"

"Clint Barton. How could you tell?" He said sarcastically. "I'm still trying to get the hang of all of this magic stuff."

"Well once you're in classes, you'll get the hang of it." Steve said. "I'm meeting my friend Thor on the train. Would you like to sit with us?"

"I know Thor. I met him in Diagon Alley last week." Clint told him.

"Fantastic. Come along then."

"I'll see you at school, Mr. Barton." Coulson said.

"Thank you, Professor!" Clint walked off after Steve.

Steve helped him get his trunk onto the storage car and then led him through the train. Finally, they found Thor in a compartment by himself, eating chocolate frogs.

"You're eating already, Thor?" Steve grinned at his friend.

Thor stood and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Steve! My friend!"

Steve patted him awkwardly on the back. He finally released him. Thor then saw Clint.

Before Clint could stop him, he pulled him into a hug. "Clint! It's so good to see you again!"

Clint felt the air whoosh back into his lungs as Thor let him free. "Hey, Thor."

Steve sat down across from him. "Where is your brother?"

"Loki chose to sit with other friends." Thor told him. "But now my friends are here!"

"Have you heard from Teddy?" Steve asked him. Clint had no idea who they were talking about.

Thor shook his head. "He is probably coming with his grandmother."

Clint looked out the window as the two friends caught up on their summer vacations. Kids were hugging their parents as the train whistled. One student in particular stood out to him. She was hugging an older man, her red hair like a beacon for his eyes. When she turned around and headed towards the train, he saw that she had pale skin and freckles on her cheeks under her bright green eyes. When she entered the train, she disappeared from view. Clint turned back to the other boys. He had never seen anyone like her and he was determined to find out who she was.

An hour into the ride, Thor had fallen asleep and his snores rattled the windows. Clint felt tired too but he was afraid that if he closed his eyes, he would miss something. Steve was busy drawing in a sketchbook on his lap.

"So how long have you known you were a wizard?" Clint asked him. He stopped drawing and closed his book.

"My entire life. My father works for the Ministry of Magic. My mother is a muggle."

"We have a Ministry of Magic?" Clint asked in shock.

"Of course. We can't live by most muggle laws. We have our own set of laws that we abide by. My father works in the Auror department. It's the equivalent to a muggle detective except they handle dark magic." Steve explained.

"That sounds like an awesome job!" Clint exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. But it's really dangerous too. My mom doesn't like his job." Steve told him. "So I'm assuming that you're a muggleborn?"

Clint shrugged. "That's what Professor Coulson said. My parents died four years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's really only my mom that I miss." Clint told him. "Anyway, neither of them was magical so I'm not sure how I ended up being a wizard."

"It happens. There is also a person called a squib. They have two magical parents and no powers themselves. I guess it's just luck of the draw."

Clint nodded. "Speaking of drawing, may I see?"

Steve blushed and shook his head. "No, I'm really not that good. I don't like anyone seeing them."

Clint wanted to press on but stopped. He didn't want to alienate a potential friend. He sat back and looked at the box he had in his hand. When the candy cart passed, Steve bought him a Chocolate Frog with a warning to be careful when he opened it.

Clint cautiously opened the box. Inside was a solid chocolate frog. He wasn't sure why he was told to be careful. Suddenly, the frog moved. "Woah!" Clint yelled. The frog looked around and jumped across the compartment, landing directly on Thor's face. Thor woke with a start and grabbed the frog.

"Did you lose something?" Thor held it out to Clint.

"You know what, keep it." He put his hands up. Thor shrugged and popped it into his mouth. Clint grimaced.

He looked back into the box and saw a hologram card. He took it out. "Who's Harry Potter?"

Thor's jaw dropped and Steve shook his head. "There is so much you have to learn." He stood on the seat and grabbed a book from his rucksack. He handed it to Clint. "You might want to read this before we get to school."

"_'The Second Great Wizarding War'_?"

Steve nodded. "Both of our parents fought in it."

"I won't be able to finish this before school." Clint cracked the book open.

"Read as much as you can."

"It's imperative that you know who these great heroes were. This is a very large part of our history!" Thor exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll read it." He opened to the first page and started to read.

* * *

After about an hour of sitting with a group of gossiping girls while carefully masking her disgust, Natalia decided to walk around the train and find a better place to sit.

Each compartment was filled with students, old and young, catching up with their friends and making new ones. She felt a bit out of place so far from home.

She passed a compartment and stopped. A boy with black hair was sitting alone and reading. He looked to be about her age. She opened the door slightly and knocked.

His head came up and he looked inquisitively at her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked him.

He extended his hand to the seat across from him and she gratefully sat.

"Thanks. I was just sitting with shallow girls and was looking for a bit of peace and quiet." She said. "My name is Natasha Romanoff." She had been practicing her new name. If it was the only condition her uncle had, then she would follow it.

"Loki Odinson," He introduced himself. "I too was sitting with superficial baboons."

Natasha smiled. "Well I guess we have a lot in common." She pulled out a romance novel and Loki grimaced.

"No, I don't think we do if you read that drivel."

Natasha laughed. "It's better than…" She read his book title. "_'Potions of War'_?"

Loki shrugged. "Potions are very interesting to me. My mother has been teaching me how to brew since I was a small child. I've already learned all the potions in the first year book so I was reading up on other potions."

"Do you believe this book will be helpful for future applications?" Natasha asked him, intrigued.

"My father is the Duke of Asgard. My brother wants to become a soldier in his army but I will be content working on the magical side. They may become useful." Loki explained.

"That's very interesting." Natasha said sincerely. "My Uncle has been teaching me Defense against the Dark Arts since before I can remember. I'm most excited about that class."

"My brother has said that it's a very interesting class. He's a bit daft though so I don't put too much stock into what he says."

Natasha chuckled. "Well I guess we'll find out who's right. What do you say we both get back to our peace and quiet… together?" Loki nodded at her and looked back down at his book. She did the same and smiled. Natasha Romanoff had a new friend.

* * *

Clint was enthralled by the book: specifically by Harry Potter himself.

"Harry Potter was an orphan just like me!" Clint exclaimed. "He didn't know anything about magic and now he's the greatest wizard ever!"

"I told you you'd want to read it." Steve said. "We are almost at school. You had better get your robes on." He pulled his own rucksack down and pulled his robes out. Clint didn't move and continued to read.

Steve sighed and pulled the book from his hands.

Clint begrudgingly put his robes on, all the while glaring at Steve. Thor patted him on the back and he almost went flying forward.

"Get ready young friend! Hogwarts approaches!" He steered Clint to the darkened window and pointed in the distance.

Clint's jaw dropped. "Woah." Hogwarts was illuminated by thousands of lit candles. Each tower stood in stark contrast to the clear night sky. Clint had never seen anything like it. "That's Hogwarts?"

"That's Hogwarts." Steve grinned. A few minutes later, the train lurched to a stop at Hogsmeade station.

Clint was practically bouncing in his seat. He left the train with the older boys and saw a line of horseless carriages. He started to move forward to inspect one when Steve held him back.

"First years don't ride in the carriages." He said mysteriously.

"How do we get to the castle then?" Clint furrowed his eyebrows. Steve nodded his head behind Clint. He turned around saw a humongous man swinging a lantern.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The man called. Clint turned back to Steve but saw that he had already gotten into a carriage with Thor.

"We'll see you at the feast!" He yelled out of the window.

With a gulp, Clint walked towards the giant man. Other first years had already gathered around him. Clint sought out a familiar face and was rewarded when he saw the dark black hair of Loki. He headed in his direction and saw that he was standing next to the red headed girl he had seen on the platform.

"Hi, Loki," Clint said nervously.

"Hello. Clint," Loki responded. "How was your train ride?"

"Decent, thanks. I sat with your brother and his friend Steve Rogers. How was yours?"

"Quiet." Loki said with a smile. "I knew that sitting with my brother would be anything but."

Clint saw the girl looking at him curiously. He didn't have much experience with girls. The orphanage was only for boys and they had gone to an all-boys school.

She held out her hand boldly. "My name is Natasha Romanoff."

He shook it and his hands felt clammy. "Clint Barton."

Before they could say anything else, the man began to speak. "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Rubeus Hagrid and I'm the gamekeeper here. I'll be takin' ya across the lake and into the castle where you'll be sorted into yer houses. Keep close and follow me."

Clint glanced nervously at Loki as they followed Hagrid to the lake. There were dozens of small boats docked at the edge.

"Four to a boat," Hagrid called. "Keep yer arms and legs in the boat. Ya never know what could grab ya."

Clint balked as he, Loki and Natasha got into a boat. They were joined by a small mousy girl who kept quiet.

With a gentle lurch, the boats moved on their own fruition through the water. As they got closer to the castle, Clint could truly see how big Hogwarts really was.

Loki and Natasha had the same wide-eyed look as he.

The boats entered a small cave in the cliff and came to a stop in the small cavern. In front of them were a set of stairs that led up to a large wooden door.

They carefully stepped out of the boats and the group walked through the doors. They entered another large room with large portraits lining the walls.

Clint recognized Professor Longbottom as he entered the room.

"Welcome First Years! In just a few moments we will walk through this door and enter the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into four different houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Whichever house you are in will be your family for the next seven years. You will live together, go to classes together and earn or lose points together. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup at the final feast." He opened the doors behind him. "Stay close and don't wander."

He led them through a large foyer. Clint marveled at the room but was not prepared for the sight when Professor Longbottom opened the doors to the Great Hall. The ceiling looked like it was never ending and opened up into the sky. Candles floated in air, casting a luminous glow over everything. Directly in front of them was a table that held what Clint assumed to be all of the professors. He recognized Coulson and McGonagall. They walked through four tables, where hundreds of students sat, staring at the newcomers. Clint saw Steve and Thor wave at him from a table where the students wore scarlet and gold. They were sitting with another boy. Clint assumed that this was Teddy.

Clint looked ahead again and noticed a stool was sitting in front of the head table. On the stool was a mangled looking hat.

No one had been able to tell Clint how one gets sorted so he was nervous. He wondered what the hat had to do with it.

Suddenly, the brim of the hat opened into a mouth and it began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall burst into applause. Longbottom then stood in front of them again as they came to a stop before the stool. "When I call your name, you will come up to the front and sit down. I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Alexanders, Joshua."

A small red headed boy shakily walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head and seconds later, the brim opened again and said: "Ravenclaw!"

The boy hopped off the stool and headed towards a table that erupted into applause.

Clint sat through just a few more names before he heard, "Barton, Clinton."

Loki gave him a reassuring smile as he walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head and he gave a start when he heard it speak.

"Clinton Barton, you have a great mind. Loyal to a fault, but courageous as well. But I think you would do well in… Hufflepuff!" It announced to the entire hall. Clint jumped down and headed to the Hufflepuff table. Students clapped him on the back and welcomed him in.

He watched Steve and Thor cheer as a Peggy Carter was sorted into Gryffindor. Clint could see Steve's blush from across the room when she hugged them both He recognized the small mousy girl from the boat, Jane Foster, who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Both Loki and Natasha were sorted into Slytherin..

It didn't take long after Natasha was sorted for the ceremony to be over. As the new students settled into their new houses, Professor McGonagall stood.

"I will not keep you all too long. I would simply like to say welcome to our new students, and welcome back to everyone else. I trust you will all help our new members adjust to life here at Hogwarts. That being said, announcements will follow dinner. Eat up."

* * *

**Please review! I always answer reviews through private messages and if you're a guest, I'll answer at the beginning of my next chapter. I'll try my hardest to get another out in a few days. Next up is the first day of classes. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't even express how amazing you guys are. You put the biggest smile on my face. For all of you who have reviewed/followed/favorited, this chapter is for you. You guys give me the motivation to write! **

**I have 2 guest reviews that I will answer quickly:**

**Guest E: I am so incredibly happy that you are enjoying my story. It means so much to me!**

**Guest: I too lack the creativity to give you a name after getting this monster of a chapter out. lol So, since you told me that Bruce is your favorite Avenger, I will call you Bruce. :) (In this case it is a unisex name). Now on to your review. I absolutely love Teddy as a character. You're right, not many feature him so I hope you like how I portray him. I'll explain a bit more at the end of the chapter. I have a timeline of my story and how all of the characters will interact. Let me know if you don't want to be called Bruce! Thanks for your review!**

**I will have a decent length Author's Note at the end. I just want to explain my reason's for certain character interactions.**

**Onward!**

* * *

_Dear Bruce,_

_This place is so amazing! I can't wait until you are here. I sat with Thor and his friend Steve Rogers on the train and I read all about this man named Harry Potter. He saved the entire wizarding world from a Dark Lord and he was only 17! And guess what? He was an orphan just like us!_

_Hogwarts is a huge castle, like we read about in history. I don't even know where to begin exploring. I think I'm going to go to one of the towers and make it my hideout. When you come next year, we can both share it! I was sorted into the Hufflepuff house. The people here are really nice. I have 3 roommates. They are all asleep now. I couldn't wait to write you. We had to talk to a portrait just to get into our dormitories! It was the silliest thing I had ever seen._

_I met up with Loki before we got sorted. He was with a girl named Natasha. She was pretty cool. They're both are in Slytherin now._

_I'm having a good time but I really wish you were here with me. As soon as I figure out where I have to go to send this I will. I miss you._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Clint_

Clint signed his letter and sealed it in an envelope. The boys in his dorm were already sleeping. He put the letter on his bedside table and planned to find the post room in the morning. He pulled his yellow and black comforter up to his chin and closed his eyes. He was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Steve and Thor waited for their friend Teddy to get back to the Common Room. They didn't have much time to catch up at the feast and none of them had seen each other over break.

Teddy Lupin walked through the entrance and saw his friends sitting on the couch. Steve stood and hugged him.

"Good to see you, Teddy." He said. Before they could break their embrace, Thor captured both of them in his own hug.

"Thor," Teddy gasped. "Gotta let go, buddy." Both Steve and Teddy had to catch their breath when Thor actually did release them.

"Why weren't you on the train?" Steve asked as they sat back in front of the fire. "Did you come in with your grandmother?"

"No, actually. I've been here since last night. Uncle Harry had a meeting with Professor McGonagall and said that I could just come in with him." Teddy answered.

"I cannot believe your uncle is Harry Potter." Thor lamented.

"Neither can most of the world." Teddy sighed. "I feel for my poor cousins. They have to grow up with him as their father!"

"There is a new boy who sat with us today. He is a muggleborn. Says he grew up in an orphanage. He is a very nice kid; sorted into Hufflepuff." Steve told him. "I'm not sure how to help him adjust. He's never even heard of magic before Professor Coulson found him."

Teddy knew all about being an orphan. The difference was that he had other family members who took him in. He was raised by his grandmother but spent a lot of time at his Uncle Harry's house and the Burrow.

"Maybe Uncle Harry will talk to him." Teddy suggested. "I'll mention it to him when I see him."

"We should head to bed." Thor said. "With our luck, we'll have Double Transfiguration with Professor Weasley in the morning."

Teddy followed his friends to their dorm with a knowing smile. Aunt Hermione had already told him that that was indeed the case. Sometimes it benefitted him to have family within the faculty.

* * *

Clint woke up when a pillow hit his face.

"Wake up, Barton." Someone said. Clint stretched and swung his feet off of the bed. He recognized the voice of one of his dorm-mates, Jonathon Longbottom. "It's time for breakfast."

Clint started when his bare feet hit the cold floor. "It's freezing."

"You're in an ancient castle." Jonathon said as he put on his trainers. "What did you expect?"

Clint began to get ready. He noticed that some of his things were replaced with Hufflepuff colors. "You're Professor Longbottom's son aren't you? I met him at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yep, he's my dad. My parents got married six months after the war and my sister and I came nine months later." Jonathon told him.

Clint buttoned up his shirt and put on his robe. "Do you know how I would send a letter out? Is there a post room?"

Jonathon laughed. "You're muggleborn, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll help you out. Post is sent by owls."

Clint wasn't sure why he was surprised. "Right, owls."

"I'll show you how to send it after breakfast. I'm starved." Clint followed him down to the Common Room. Jonathon flicked something at the back of a girl's head. She turned around and hit his arm.

"I just knew we'd be sorted together and I'd have to put up with your immature behavior." She narrowed her eyes.

"Clint Barton, my obnoxious twin sister, Helen Longbottom."

She held her hand out. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry you have to share a room with my slob of a brother."

"Um…"

"Ignore her." Jonathon said. "We're going down to breakfast. See you later."

"Do you always fight like that?" Clint asked once they were in the hallway.

"Yes, always." Jonathon waved away his concern. "If you ever get hungry in the middle of the night, the kitchen is down this hallway. You have to tickle a pear in order to get in."

"I don't…" Jonathon plowed on.

"I know a lot of the ins and outs of the castle. My dad would bring us here when we were younger. We always got into loads of trouble. The ghosts would always rat us out."

"The ghosts?" Clint asked.

"Each house has a ghost sponsor. Ours is the Fat Friar. He's harmless. I'm sure we'll see him at breakfast. Then there is the Bloody Baron of Slytherin house, The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw, and Nearly Headless Nick of Gryffindor. There are other ghosts that float around but those are the main ones." They approached the Great Hall. "Most meals are very informal. The food is usually on the table by the time most students get here. We are technically supposed to sit with our houses at all meals, but a lot of people sit with their friends in other houses for breakfast and lunch. All the houses are united in peace after the war. My father said it didn't used to be this way."

Clint was trying to process all of the information Jonathon was dropping on him. He knew that he was a good friend to have. He knew a lot about Hogwarts.

They sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table with the other first years. Jonathon was right in that the food was already laid out on the table. Clint scooped some eggs and sausage onto his plate. Jonathon alternated between talking and eating.

* * *

Across the hall, Natasha sat next to Loki. She wasn't very hungry and decided instead to write her uncle a letter.

Loki sat silently next to her, eating porridge and reading. He was interrupted when his face almost went directly into his plate from the force of a pat on his back.

"Brother! Congratulations on your sorting!" Thor told him. Loki sighed heavily. He loved his brother but he could be downright irritating at times.

"Thank you, Thor." Loki said.

"I'm sure Father and Mother will be very proud." Thor said. "Who is your lovely friend?"

Natasha looked up. "This is Natasha Romanoff. Natasha, my brother, Thor." Loki introduced.

She smirked. "I've heard a bit about you, Thor. It's nice to finally meet you." Loki hid his smile.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Romanoff. I will leave the two of you to your breakfast. Have a great first day of classes!" He said before he headed back to his table.

"He seems…pleasant."

Loki rolled his eyes. "He's very overzealous about absolutely everything. It can be quite exhausting."

Natasha smiled and went back to her letter.

* * *

As Thor headed back to his table, the time tables were handed out. He groaned when he saw the first class. "Aye, I should've kept my mouth shut: double transfiguration."

Teddy smiled into his goblet. Thor looked accusingly at him. "You knew."

He shrugged. "She's my aunt. She's excited about teaching me again."

"You better not call her Aunt Hermione again in class." Steve stood and pulled his rucksack over his shoulder. "Remember what happened last time?"

Teddy winced. "I still can't believe she gave me detention."

"I can. She's ruthless." Thor said.

A throat cleared behind them. They slowly turned around and Thor felt the color drain from his face.

"Aunt Herm…Professor Weasley." Teddy said, terrified.

"Good morning, boys." Hermione Weasley said with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Do make sure you aren't late to class this morning. We have a busy year ahead of us."

The boys all nodded and scuffled off to get their books. Once they were gone, Hermione broke out into a smile. She was elbowed gently in the side.

"You are rotten." She turned to her sister-in-law and the school's flying instructor.

"Oh hello, Ginny. When did you get in?" She hugged her.

"Just now." Ginny Potter said. "Harry is home today watching the children. Hopefully the house will still be standing when I get home."

Hermione nodded her head. "Ron as well. I'm sure they'll collaborate at some point during the day. Then we truly need to look out."

"I'll have Mum stop by to make sure all is okay." Ginny looked at her watch. "I have a meeting with the Quidditch Captains this morning. I'll see you for lunch."

"I should go make sure my lesson plan is ready." Hermione said nervously.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Hermione, you've had your lesson plan ready since before last year ended. You'll do fine, I have no doubt." She hugged her. "I'll see you later."

She headed off out of the Great Hall and Hermione left for her classroom.

* * *

Clint looked at his schedule.

"We have Charms with Professor Coulson first." Jonathon said. "He's pretty cool. He comes by the pub sometimes."

"I've met him. He's the one who took me shopping." Clint said. The pair walked back to their dormitory to get their books for the day. After Charms, they had Herbology with Jonathon's father. "Potions after lunch," Jonathon said with a grimace. "People have said that Professor Hill is the toughest teacher, behind Professor Weasley of course."

"Of course," Clint nodded as if he knew who Jonathon was talking about. "It says we have flying lessons this afternoon as well. Is that when we learn how to fly on a broom?" He asked excitedly.

Jonathon looked affronted. "You are telling me that you have never experienced the joy of flying?"

"Muggleborn, remember? I just sent my best friend a post by owl. Cut me some slack." Clint pushed his dramatic new friend.

"Yes, Professor Potter used to play for the Holyhead Harpies. She was bloody fantastic."

"Did you say Potter?" Clint asked excitedly as they entered their dorm. He grabbed his books and shoved them into his rucksack.

"Ah, so you have heard of Harry Potter." Jonathon led him out of the dorm and back out through the Common Room. There were still some dawdlers sitting around. Helen was one of them. She caught up to them.

"Why are you always talking about Uncle Harry?" She asked, clutching her books to her chest. "You are always bragging that you know him."

Jonathon rolled his eyes. "Says the person who just announced that we considered him an uncle. I hadn't even gotten around to telling him that yet."

"So you know him personally?" Clint asked the twins.

"Our father is one of his good friends." Helen said proudly. "They were in the same year in Gryffindor. Our father was one of the heroes of the war."

"I hadn't gotten that far in the book." Clint admitted. "Rogers took it away before I could finish."

"Ask him at lunch." Jonathon shrugged. "I don't mind sitting over at Gryffindor. Teddy and I have things to discuss anyway."

Clint didn't get a chance to ask about this mysterious Teddy that everyone knew for they walked into the charms classroom. Professor Coulson stood at the front and directed them to take a seat. He waited for a few minutes as the last few stragglers entered the classroom.

Helen sighed dreamily as she looked at Coulson. Jonathon elbowed her and she glared at him.

"Quit ogling him."

"Quit being jealous that girls like him more than you."

Clint rolled his eyes at the bickering twins.

"Welcome, First years, to your very first Charms lesson. Unfortunately, and as it will go for most of your classes, the first day is always one of lectures. Today we will study theory and go over the rules of the classroom. For now, let's put our wands away and take out a piece of parchment." He went to the board and tapped the chalk with his wand. It began to write on the board by itself. Clint soaked up his lesson like a sponge. He wrote down everything Coulson said and couldn't wait until he could practice.

* * *

They were halfway into their Double Transfiguration lesson and Thor could hardly keep his eyes open. Steve kept jabbing him in the side every time he saw him nod off. Finally, Professor Weasley stopped her lecture and set them to work on the spell.

"Careful Thor," Teddy warned. "If she catches you nodding off, it'll be very bad. We don't need to be losing points on the first day."

"Mr. Lupin, less talking." Weasley eyed him as she passed. Teddy lowered his eyes.

"I swear, Thor. If you get me in trouble again…" He said quietly after she had gone.

"I'm sorry, Transfiguration bores me." Thor responded, his whisper voice equivalent to a normal speaking voice. Steve glanced at the professor and was relieved to see that she hadn't heard him.

"Just keep it down, Thor." He told his friend. "Let's make it through this lesson and then it's time for lunch."

Thor could hardly wait.

* * *

Clint sat in Herbology, staring at a plant that was placed in front of him. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Repot it."

"And we're wearing ear muffs because?"

"So that we don't die."

Clint looked at Jonathon who was just as lost as he was. "He's your dad."

"Helen inherited the plant-loving gene." Jonathon answered honestly. "Okay so get the other pot ready and I'll pull this out."

Clint placed a small amount of soil at the bottom of the pot and prepared himself. With a mighty pull, Jonathon dislodged the plant. An ear-splitting scream pierced the greenhouse. He quickly threw it into the new pot and Clint worked swiftly to cover it with more soil. The scream were buried with the plant. Both boys collapsed on the stool, breathing heavily.

Professor Longbottom came around and clapped both boys on the shoulder. "Congratulations. You have successfully repotted a mandrake. I was a second year when I first did that."

Jonathon looked up at his father. "Well then why are you having us do it on our first day at Hogwarts?"

He winked. "Cause I have better plans for your second year." He walked to another table.

"I hate him." Jonathon said shaking his head. "I love him but I hate him." Clint didn't even attempt to tackle the statement.

* * *

Clint and Jonathon sat down in front of Steve, who looked up from his drawing pad. He closed it with a snap.

"How may I help you young Hufflepuffs?" He asked.

"Where's Teddy? We need to have words." Jonathon said with narrowed eyes. Steve pointed behind him. Teddy sat down next to him.

"Jonathon, I heard you were looking for me."

"Teddy Lupin you are a dead man."

To Clint's surprise, Teddy laughed. "You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into."

Jonathon pouted. "You told me that it would work!"

"I told you that it may work." Teddy said. "I also told you that trying to prank the master would end up very badly."

"It got me grounded for two weeks. I had to miss Uncle Harry's party."

Clint shared a confused look with Steve. Teddy took pity on them.

"My unintelligent cousin here attempted to prank our Uncle George. The prank ended up going horribly wrong and let's just say it ended with a portable swamp in the middle of Aunt Hannah's living room." Teddy laughed again. He then held a hand out to Clint. "Am I to assume that you are Clint Barton? I've heard a lot about you."

Clint shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you too."

"How are you adjusting to life at Hogwarts?" Teddy asked, grabbing a chicken leg and putting it on his plate.

"It's a lot to handle." Clint said.

Teddy nodded. "I can imagine it's a lot. The professors here try to help a lot but sometimes it just takes time. My Uncle Harry didn't know anything about magic either when he was starting Hogwarts."

"Everyone I've met seems to know Harry Potter like a personal friend." Clint said in awe. "I've just read about him and I feel like he's some sort of celebrity."

"Don't let him hear you saying that." Teddy pointed his chicken leg at him. "Uncle Harry hates that he's so famous. He just wants to live a normal life. Next time he comes around, I'll introduce you."

"That'd be amazing." Clint exclaimed. "Steve, could I read the rest of that book?"

Steve rummaged around and took it out. He handed it to Clint. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He cracked it open and began to read, completely forgetting about lunch.

Thor came up to the table with a pained expression on his face.

"What happened?" Teddy asked him.

"Professor Weasley has far-reaching ears."

Steve and Teddy both laughed. "We'll save you some dinner."

* * *

Clint and Jonathon sat next to Loki and Natasha in Potions after lunch. Loki was incredibly attentive throughout the entire lesson.

Clint just felt intimidated by the stony faced Professor Hill. She seemed rather unpleasant and never smiled. He was happy when they left the dark dungeon classroom and headed outside for their flying lesson. He had been looking forward to this all day.

A red-haired woman stood at the end of two long lines of brooms.

Jonathon bounded up to her and hugged her. "Hello, Aunt Ginny."

"Hello, Jonathon. How has your first day been?"

"Decent." Jonathon told her. "This is my new friend Clint Barton."

"Hello ma'am." Clint said.

"It's nice to meet you, Clint. Why don't you go ahead and pick a broom. You as well, Jonathon." She addressed the entire class. "Good afternoon, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. I am Professor Potter. Who here has ridden a broom before?" Most of the hands shot up but Clint was relieved to see he wasn't the only one who had never flown.

"As you all know, first years are not allowed to have broom at school. These brooms however are property of Hogwarts and are available for student use. Everybody stand by a broom. I want you to place your dominate hand over the broom and confidently, say 'Up!'"

Clint placed his left hand over the broom and said the command. It moved a bit on the ground but did not come up. He said it again, this time louder. The broom lifted off the ground and shot into Clint's hand. He grinned excitedly.

Loki, Natasha and Jonathon had all flown before so their brooms flew to their hands without much issue. Once everybody had their brooms, Potter continued.

"Excellent, very good, class. Now I want you to throw your leg over the broomstick and gently push up off of the ground. You will hover for a few seconds and then land back down again."

Clint was hesitant about pushing off of the ground but when he did it, the broom supported his weight and he hovered a foot above the ground. He looked over at Jonathon who gave him a thumbs-up.

"Great. Now everybody touch back down." Clint extended his legs and landed. They did the exercise for a few more times before Potter told them to place their brooms back on the ground.

"We are meeting every Monday for 3 months. You've got the basics down but it's not all fun and games. If you take a seat, I'm going to go over general rules of flying, and of course, Quidditch."

By the end of the lesson, Clint was certain he was going to play quidditch when he was older. He loved being up high and couldn't wait until he had the freedom of flying high above the grounds.

They were walking back into the castle and Jonathon had to physically place his hand over Clint's mouth to keep him from talking about flying.

"Thank Merlin." Natasha sighed. "I was about to hit him."

Clint looked affronted as he peeled Jonathon's hand off. "A simple 'Shut up, Clint' would have sufficed."

"Shut up, Clint." Loki said playfully.

"Let's head back to the common room and get started on homework." Natasha told Loki. "We'll see you boys later." The pair walked off.

"We just finished classes and she already wants to start on homework?" Jonathon scoffed.

"I want to be the seeker." Clint started. Jonathon glared at him and walked off. Clint followed him, laughing.

* * *

**I know the chapter is a bit choppy. Sorry about that.**

**Okay so I have a few notes: **

**1. I hope everyone enjoyed how I portrayed Teddy. I wanted him to be the guy who people respected and went to for advice. His father ****_is_**** Remus. I also wanted him to be outspoken, like Tonks. **

**2. I know I said that i was including original HP characters, but this story isn't about them. It's about their children and the Avenger kids. I will have interactions (like with Hermione/Ginny) but for the most part, these are their professors. **

**3. Neville's kids are very close with the Potter/Weasley kids. They all consider each other family and are the Aunts/Uncles of the kids. For example, Jonathon calls Ginny, Aunt Ginny but they are in no way related. **

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I answer all reviews. All guest reviews will be answered on the top of the next chapter. If you would though just put some sort of identifiable thing in your review so that you know who I am speaking to. **

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a shorter chapter but I didn't want to keep you all waiting for too long. One thing that I want to mention is that for the first few years of their education, there will probably only be 5-8 chapters per year. Once they get older then I will have some more situations that they get into. More trouble that is. :)**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Bruce: I'm so happy that you are enjoying everything. It means so much to me that you are so consistant in your reviews. Thank you so much! Also, as far as your question goes, I hope I answered it in the beginning of this chapter. **

**E: It blows my mind to read your review. All I can think is "What the hell did this person see?" You're awesome. :) and I very much enjyed the waffle. lol. Thank you SO much for the review.**

**I don't know if you guys realize how amazing you are. Every single review that I get means the world to me. So keep it up. Like I said earlier, I always answer.**

**Onward!**

* * *

It was 10:30 on a Friday night, half an hour after curfew, when a blond haired, green eyed boy walked silently through the castle.

A door creaked open behind him and he froze in his tracks.

"Theodore Lupin, I know that's you."

The boy's shoulders sagged and his hair turned back to his natural black and his eyes, blue. He turned.

"Hello, Aunt Hermione."

"Teddy, it's past curfew. What are you doing in the halls?" She put her hand on her hip.

"I was in the library doing a paper for potions. I lost track of time." Teddy told her. It wasn't completely a lie. He was in the library, but not doing homework. He was doing research for a friend.

Hermione softened slightly but still looked suspicious. "Madame Pince, always checks before she closes down the library."

Teddy thought quickly. He knew he shouldn't have tried to outsmart his aunt. "I was…"

"He was with me." Teddy had never been so relieved to see his uncle. "I told him to get back to his dormitory without being caught." He eyed Teddy and Teddy knew that he was going to owe him an explanation.

"Sorry, Uncle Harry."

Hermione kissed Harry's cheek. "What are you doing here? I was just about to leave."

"Teddy said he wanted to talk to me. And I wanted to see if you were available for dinner tomorrow night. George and Angelina will be over."

"Sounds fantastic." She looked back to Teddy. "Get to bed." He nodded vehemently.

"I'll escort him." Harry waved goodbye to Hermione and steered Teddy down the hallway. "Want to tell me why I threw myself in front of the beast for you?"

"I really am sorry, Uncle Harry."

"You know she won't hesitate to throw you into detention. Were you actually in the library?"

"I was technically in the library." Teddy avoided his eyes.

Harry sighed at his godson. "Teddy, you know the Restricted Section is off limits. What did you need in that section in the first place?"

"I was doing research for a friend."

"Teddy, you need to stop putting yourself on the line for Tony. He'll be here next year and he can do his own research." Teddy didn't even question the fact that his Uncle knew who the research was for. He and Tony Stark had been best friends for four years.

"He's grounded and his Dad locked him out of the library." They approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Why are you at Hogwarts, Uncle Harry?"

"I come here when I need to clear my mind. I took a walk around the grounds and visited with Hagrid."

"You got into a fight with Aunt Ginny and you were waiting for her to calm down." Teddy said knowingly.

Harry laughed and ruffled his hair. "Get to bed. I should get home. She should be calm by now."

"Goodnight Uncle Harry." He gave him a hug. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. There is a boy in Hufflepuff, a first year. He grew up in an orphanage and didn't know anything about magic. Could you talk to him and make him feel more comfortable about all of this?"

"I'll see what I can do." Harry nodded. "Goodnight, Teddy."

Teddy ran up to his dorm and threw his bag on the floor. Steve and Thor looked at him from their own beds. Teddy took out his two-way mirror and tapped it with his wand angrily.

A face shimmered into view. "Tony Stark, you complete moron! Just because you're grounded doesn't mean you have to get me grounded! I was caught by Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry!"

"Well, did you find the book?" Tony asked.

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I got the book, you arse." Thor and Steve looked over Teddy's shoulder.

"Oh hello, Thor, Steve." Tony said cheerily. Although he had never met the pair, Teddy had talked about them consistently throughout the summer.

"Hello, Tony," They said in unison.

"I took the book, Tony, so you had better not destroy it." Teddy warned.

"Me, destroy things?" Teddy heard an explosion. "Gotta go! Owl me the book tomorrow!" Tony signed off. Teddy shook his head.

"You took a book from the library without permission?" Steve asked.

"I borrowed it." Teddy clarified. "From the restricted section. Pince only records when books are checked out and then she'll confirm to see if they were checked in. Even she doesn't like to spend too much time in that section if she doesn't have to."

The three friends sat up talking for a few more minutes before deciding to go to bed.

* * *

Natasha couldn't sleep. She sat on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest and her eyes fixated on the bed in front of her. There, a picture lay. It was of a couple and they both looked extraordinarily happy as they shared a kiss. Then the picture moved to show her looking down at her finger, where a sparkling diamond sat.

Uncle Ivan had told her that this was a picture of the night her father proposed to her mother. Her father had asked Ivan for his niece's hand in marriage. The Romanovas and Petrovichs had been feuding families for hundreds of years. Yet, when Aleksandr Romanova and Rayna Petrovich fell in love, it meant the end of the feud and the start of a booming empire in Russia.

Natasha didn't really remember her parents. She remembered being a very happy child. And she remembered that night as if it was yesterday.

She remembered their terrified faces as they lowered her out of the second story window and ordered her to run and hide. She remembered the heat from the flames as her home burned to the ground. She remembered her parents' screams as they burned with it.

Her Uncle Ivan found her in the bushes hours later, her face black with soot save for the streaks where her tears ran. From then on, he raised her. He trained her in all types of fighting and she was fantastic at hiding her emotions. No one had ever seen her cry since that dark day.

It had been four weeks since she's been at Hogwarts and she had yet to find anything about her parents. The only one who knew her true parentage was Loki, her best friend.

"Psst."

Natasha swiped at her tears and a mask took its place.

"Natasha? Are you awake?" The voice whispered, nearly silently.

She relaxed when she realized that it was Loki. She pulled back one of her curtains. "How did you get up here and why are you here?" She hissed.

He stood at the door looking exceptionally proud of himself. "Come with me! I have something to show you."

"Loki, it's well past midnight! Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

Loki looked so pathetically disappointed that Natasha heaved herself off of the bed with a sigh. She slipped into her sandals and put on her robe. His face lit up and he ran off with an order to follow him.

She did, but at a much slower pace. He was in the common room, standing by a tapestry that hung across from the fire.

"I couldn't sleep," He told her. "And I was sitting on the couch reading. It's always so drafty in here so I had happened to look up, and I saw this tapestry moving as if the draft was coming from behind it. So I investigated and look!" He pulled the tapestry aside to reveal a large wooden door.

"You snuck into my room to show me a door behind a tapestry?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

Loki resisted the urge to shake her in frustration. "Come on." The door opened with a creek and the two eleven year olds walked into what appeared to be a large vaulted room. Along the walls were showcases and shelves. "It's the Slytherin trophy room." He walked to the showcase nearest to them and pointed down into it. "Look."

She indulged him and looked in the case. She dropped to her knees with a gasp.

"Loki, how…"

"I looked around and saw them. They have a few trophies in here." He said quietly.

Natasha continued to stare at the picture of her smiling mother next to a medal that read "Transfiguration Student of the Year".

"Your father is in this one." She followed him across the room and saw that a picture of her father was placed next to a Quidditch Trophy.

"I know you have been trying to find out more about them…." He was cut off when Natasha flung herself into his arms. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much. This means the world to me."

He awkwardly hugged her back as a blush crept up his face. "It was my pleasure."

He cleared his throat and took a step back. "I'll leave you to it. I am going to retire for the night." He briskly walked out of the room and Natasha spent the rest of the night walking around the room and finding the different awards her parents had been given.

* * *

Teddy looked back and forth between Steve and Thor and tried, with much difficulty, not to laugh. His two friends were complete opposites.

Thor shoved bite after bite into his mouth, hardly taking a breath.

Steve merely looked down at his plate and turned green.

Both were trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team that morning.

Teddy enjoyed flying and knew the game, but he wasn't too much in to playing.

"Thor, if you don't slow down then _I'm_ going to be sick." Teddy said. "Steve, you have to eat something."

He shook his head vehemently. "Thor is eating enough for the both of us."

"You need to eat so that you can be strong on the playing field!" Thor boomed.

"Inside voice, Thor." Teddy told him. "Steve, you're going to be fine. Even if you don't make it this year, you'll make it next year. We can train all summer. I'm sure Aunt Ginny will give you some tips."

A bit of color returned to Steve's face and he hesitantly picked up a piece of toast to take a bite. He felt like he was eating cardboard but he knew teddy was right: he needed something to settle his nervous stomach.

"Come my friend," Thor stood up from the table. "Gryffindor is up first."

"I'll meet you both there. I promised Clint and Jonathon that I'd sit with them to watch the tryouts today." Teddy told them. The pair walked off with Thor's arm around Steve's shoulders. Teddy was pretty sure that his arm was the only thing keeping Steve on his feet.

Teddy walked over to the Hufflepuff table and found Helen eating with her friends.

"Have you seen Jonathon or Clint?"

"Clint's been missing all morning." Helen told him. "Jonathon has been looking for him. He said that he wasn't in his bed when he woke up.

Teddy furrowed his brows. "Clint didn't say anything?"

"No, he just disappeared."

Teddy walked out of the Great Hall with a mission. He ran up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower and entered his dormitory. He rummaged through his trunk and pulled out an old, yellowed piece of parchment.

"Don't fail me now, Dad." He tapped his wand to it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

He grinned as he watched the Marauder's Map take form. He spread it out on his bed and searched through it. He saw that Jonathon was on the third floor, near the Charms classroom. He had a very hard time finding Clint. He wasn't in the castle or at the Quidditch Pitch.

Finally, he saw a name floating around the owlery.

"Mischief Managed." He shoved the map back into his trunk and ran to the owlery. He climbed the steps and entered it, only to find no one there.

"Clint?"

"How did you find me?" He heard from above. Teddy looked up and saw Clint sitting fairly high up on one of the beams. "I didn't tell anyone where I was going."

"I have my ways. How did you get up there?" Teddy asked him.

"I climbed." He shrugged. "I like being high. And it's quiet up here."

"Why don't you come down and we can go watch the Quidditch tryouts?" Clint didn't respond. He looked down at something in his hands. "Want to talk about it?"

He swung down from beam to beam and landed deftly besides Teddy. "I've had a lot of people run off on me. My own brother deserted me at the orphanage after my parents died. The only person I could rely on was my best friend and now I've gone and deserted him." He looked at a piece of paper in his hands. "He never says it but I've left him all alone to fend for himself. What kind of friend am I?"

"Well, did he say that you had deserted him?"

"He doesn't have to." Clint wiped angry tears from his eyes. "He says he is really happy for me but I know that he is upset that I left him."

"You didn't abandon him, Clint. You went to school. Isn't he coming next year?" Clint nodded. "Well then you haven't run off. Next year he'll be here and you'll be able to show him all of the places that you discovered this year. You both just need to get through the rest of the school year. Are you going home for Christmas?"

"Yes. It's not much of a home but he is my only family. Thanks, Teddy."

Teddy threw his arm around his shoulder and led him out of the owlery. "Anytime, Clint. Let's go see if Steve has thrown up yet."

* * *

Despite his nervousness, once Steve was up in the air, he felt a lot more comfortable in his skills as a keeper. He had been playing for years.

Sure enough, he managed to block every quaffle that was sent towards him. The captain, a sixth year named Amber Greene, looked on, impressed. Two other keepers went after him but only managed to block four out of the five shots. The final decision was between Steve and third-year girl.

Amber had the keepers land. She had a contemplative face. She turned to Steve. "Congratulations. You're flying is a bit more advanced so the position is yours."

He had a grin on his face as he joined Teddy, Clint, and Jonathon in the stands.

Teddy clapped him on the back. "I told you that you would be fine!"

"Congratulations, Steve." Clint said.

"Yeah, really awesome flying!" Jonathon exclaimed.

"Thanks." His cheeks flushed.

"Oh look, the beaters are up next. Go Thor!" Jonathon said.

Thor waved confidently at them. He took off in the air and managed to be far better than any of his competition. Amber actually had to tell him to calm down so that the others could get a turn.

"Thor," She called up. "You've got the spot. Now come down here so I can see the others actually try out."

Thor landed sheepishly and shook Amber's hand before he headed up to the stands.

"I feel sorry for the other quidditch players." Clint shook his head. "Try not to take my head off when I'm playing next year."

"You plan on trying out?" Teddy asked him.

"Please do not get him started." Jonathon moaned.

Clint ignored him. "I'm going to try out for seeker. I have really good eyes."

"Maybe I can convince Aunt Ginny to help everyone train during the summer." Teddy suggested. "She writes for the Daily Prophet when she's not teaching but she may have time to spare to help refine your shoddy skills."

Steve shoved him good-naturedly. "At least we have skills."

"Well, I guess we'll have to see who is better. Remember which one of us has actually trained with a professional before."

"Rogers, Odinson, get down here. Team meeting." Amber called. They waved goodbye to their friends with a promise to meet them at lunch.

* * *

**I literally could not stand not having Tony in this story yet. Besides Clint, he is my favorite character to write. There will be more background on him and Teddy but for now, enjoy his small scene because you won't see him for a while. **

**I know the Natasha scene was a bit angsty but I needed to shape her background a bit more. Besides, you hardly saw Loki or Natasha in the last chapter so there they are. :)**

**As always, please review. If you have any questions, ask them. I will try my best to answer them. **


End file.
